greatgalacticwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Shanta'la
A hot jungleplanet where the Shanta'wakh live. Shanta’la is low populated with 3.6 billion citizen and the industrial natives is a pre-space culture. After the first contacts with interstellar factions, migrates can be found all over the Earth Alliance space. About 3.400 are official listed on earth. Landscapes/climate The planet has a landmass of 72% and only 2 big oceans dividing the landscape in 3 continents, 1 to the north and 1 to the south, another in the south-east. Shanta’la is about 81% of size of earth and still in the viable area of its sun. Though, the climate is hotter than earth, the atmosphere is thick and filled with various gases nearly unbreathable for humans. That makes the planet a giant hot subtropical and tropical jungle, only the northern continent holds a moderate climate, the poles are nearly iceless except the northpole with its frozen mountains. Skru'hla'thaan Skru’hla’thaan is a cold dry wasteland expanding over the northern continent until the arcitc region. The climate is mild and comfortable for humans while the natives hate the cold. Skro'thur Skro’thur: The first culture of the planet is assumed to developed in these mountain region on equatorial zone. Skol'athaan The hills Skol’athaan is a middle mountain region on the southern continent with many fruitful valleys. The landscape is seen as holy place made by the old gods first. Many temples and temple ruins can be found there. Today, it’s under control of terroristic extremists. Tho'la'wag The jungles of Tho’la’wag are expanding over the south-eastern continent holding a very poor civilisation. Culture The Shanta’wahk was a nomadic race of hunters for many centuries with only a few strong agriculture nations. Most people belong to one of thousands tribes lead by tribe councils, elders or brutal war lords. All together, most Shanta’wahk are very religious until today believing in old gods living beyond the stars. Early found statues show geometric structures presenting different gods, some theories try to identify these as Mysterion visited the system for many centuries. In their religion 2 holy places outside the planet exists: A traveling star called Sah-Atha'aana and the paradise and world of the gods Sah-Kae-Rhea. Aliens are new to the Shanta’wahk and they are very suspicious about them. In general, all Shanta’wahk are agressive, war-tortured people. Except of some adopted orphans who learned to live in the more civilisated worlds of humans. In older generations, people were very spiritual and peace-loving. History 4000 B.C. probably the first Shanta’wahk culture developed in the mountain valleys of Skro’thur. About 800 n.C. the 4 warlords Zad, Zid, Zed and Zod conquered about 70 % of the planets landscape founding the first big nations, in each of them culture and science developed. The tribes were forced together between 900-1000 after a religious caste dominated the warlords of Shanta’la. The age of the ‚Choosen of Sah-Kae-Rhea‘ began. 1190 the cult was on its highlight controlling 80% of Shanta’la but while discriminating other minorities and religions, an opposition developed. 1267 the temples of Skol’athaan were burned and the choosen of Sah-Kae-Rhea lost all of their powers. A civil war broke out and the old tribes started to fight each other again. For many centuries, the followers of Sah-Kae-Rhea lived secretly and hunted by many military leaders. 2340 Shanta’la was divided by 4 great nations: Shanta’zod, Shanta’zed, Shanta’zid and Shanta’zad. They lived in a cold war to each other but in a long period of peace, the planet developed to an industrial level while old cultures got a renaissance. In 2452, a two-side war destroyed the warcouncils of Shanta’zed and Shanta’zid. The 2 rest nations divided the planet under themselves but the capitalistic lead governments lost their support in the deep religious society. As far as human historians were able to reconstruct, about 2540 a great hunger in the jungles of Tho’la’wag marked the begin of social and political collapse. The planetary unity was split again into various tribe councils and after Tho’la’wag regional tribes declared independence one by one. In 2542 the Shanta’wahk made their first alien encounter with an accidential crashed caturian transport. The still primitive natives were surprised by the foreign technology, space travel was seen as privelege of the gods, so the aliens were suspicious to be evil demons. Since then, war driving tribes tried to make buisness with the caturian naugbours to get high-tech weapons and medical goods. A new era of civil war was started lasting until today. 2934 the Shanta’wahk made contact with Octan industries, who quickly illegal annexed their holy plains for own industry interests. Some native tribes were corrupted with bad contracts, first resistance of the more powerful warlords were solved by military interventions by Maox mercenaries hired by Octan. The short-lived peace had broken and some Shanta’wahk joined the new brothers from Caturia VI by immigration, as mercenaries or as workers for the human industries. Females often ended in prostitution beeing exotic but human looking humanoids. Others became extremists planning to revenge the violation of their holy land. The old cult ‚The Choosen of Sah-Kae-Rhea‘ suddently was reborn joining the ranks of terroristic organisations. 2982, after Caturia VI became independent again and joined the I.S.C. the Shanta’wahkian minority demanded fair civil rights for their race on Shanta’la as well as for the Caturian VI’s migrants. The civil protests joined the media all over the E.A. space creating sympathizers and many war orphans from Shanta’la were adopted by rich and educated human including earth itself. The current most famous Shanta’wahk would be Ska'wah'tah, vice-president of E.A. and leader of earth liberal party. She was adopted by a human couple in 2982 and got a good education on earth. The fate of her people is one of the most important things on her personal agenda. While the Evdraph attack in 3000, Shanta'la just faced some orbital bombardements but Krill main force wasn't interested on the planet itself.